


Partner in Crime

by ry_996



Series: Daily Life in The Garden of Eden [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Gun Violence, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Jun knows ibara's secret and he is an easy one to use





	Partner in Crime

Out of everyone in eden, Jun is the only one that know about the problem Ibara facing right now. Its, really terrible. They has been sitting here almost half hour because the dumb-ass haven't decide what kind of pudding he want to buy. 

 

“ck just buy everything then. We have a lot of stuff to do after this. I'm not gonna sit here waiting you staring at those menu like an idiot” Jun tapping the table-obviously annoyed.

 

Ibara glared at him. The silent shut up can be heard even from that alone “i'm not like a certain someone who can eat 4 glass of parfait in one sit. Denka has been complaining about us coming here too often. He should be happy we promoting his coffee shop for free” Ibara sighed and finally settled down with 2 pudding.

 

“geeh Ohii-san only drink tea and eat sandwiches everytime he come here. Only to left the table and  busy talking to the staff later on” Jun asked for one more omelette to the waitress then give her the menu.

 

Ibara giggles “speaking of Ohii-san--!”

 

Ibara didn't get to finish his word because suddenly there is a gunshot. From cashier side. Ibara reflex move from his seat and run to catch that person who just leave the coffee shop. 

 

Jun reacts bit late but he immediately run to follow Ibara too.  _ That dumb ass.  _ “Ibara!! He fucking have gun!! Lets just call the police this time!”--reading from his reaction, this definitely not the first time Jun trapped in this condition.

 

Ibara bite his knife as he put the gloves and then put up his head cover after  he done, he simply take his knife and run faster “your hat Jun” he reminds Jun to do cover up too and he don't even worry about dragging Jun in this shit. Jun proved to be useful and able to defend himself better. Jun just… bad at using weapon.

 

“ck don't tell me you know this would happen” Jun ask as he catch up that speed easily “i did told you to not conceal your instinct but don't seek this???! If nagi-senpai and Ohii-san know we will be finished. Me. Will. Be. Ended”

 

Ibara throw him smirk. Eyes filled with excitement not even bother to answer that, Jun must be know already.

 

“goddamn!!! I know an Ibara offering to treat me must be equal hell!”

 

“shut up Jun, he is cornered. Wait outside” Ibara get in that dark dead end gang first. Perfectly aware that they will shot him right away. He managed to dodge it easily as he get close to that person. Once the bullet is empty he immediately knocked that person out using the back of his knife “fufu easy win easy win”

 

Well sometimes his calculation is a bit off. He didn't expect that person to have a knife and wasn't knocked out completely. While his instinct did tell him to run, that person hold his legs and about to stab him if its not Jun who jump on that man and step on his hand. Kicking away the knife. 

 

Jun sighed.

 

He glared at Ibara.

 

Ibara giggles. “sasuga Sazanami Jun!”

 

Jun sighed again.

 

He squat down then poking that man with his knuckle so he won't be leaving any kind of fingerprint. He look up at Ibara “i'm not doing that”

 

Ibara smirked “well since you saved my life today my hero, i will be the heroine of the day!” he take of one of his glove and bit it as he play with his phone to call the police. He change his voice to be girl “help me! Help me!! Someone did shooting in coffee shop xxx but now he keeping some people hostage in gang xxxx please he might kill me” then he turn it off

 

Jun look at him the face palmed “do you think a hostage can call in that condition?” he asked as he stands up and did some stretching 

 

Ibara blinks “oh well at least they will check it” he wear the gloves again and get the bag full of money “hmmm just give this to Denka?”

 

Jun glared at him “and risking he know we did this???? Nope. I'm not up for his lecture for weeks”

 

Ibara pouts, guess he will ask the staff delivery this later. “lets go Jun~ i will treat you for real this time~ the coffee shop that Denka have open another one next to mall”

 

“if there are another thing like this i'm really going to stab you myself”

 

Ibara look down at him--he cant he is too short. “well, you can try and embarrassing yourself?”

 

“don't be too confident Ibara~”

 

“don't be too cocky Jun”

 

Well, with that up until now, no one will actually know that the otouto-gumi in Eden are partner in crime not just on stage.. but also seeking the thrills.

 

And ibara knows, no matter how hard jun try to stop him everytime he casually jumped in any case. in the end that boy also enjoy this thrills. A lot. 

Theyrent hero, they dont want to be hero. Theyre just two dumb boys who enjoying thrills too much.


End file.
